Juice Pouches and Rocky
by thehelloitsme
Summary: Jesse and Beca finally decide to take there relationship to the next level. **This is very OOC and fluffy. They are also all one-shots, maybe the occasional two-shot**
1. Juice Pouches and Rocky

**Hey guys. I am currently _obsessed _with this movie and I think Beca and Jesse are just si cute together! Enjoy and Review please! ANd tell me if y'all want a bunch of one-shots, or just this. Thanks!**

* * *

Juice pouches and _Rocky_.

That was all Beca could think about. That's all it took for her to fall in love with this movie-loving, A Capella singing man. It took two of the simplest things in the words and she didn't care one bit. She wanted the whole world to know, but most of all she wanted _him _to know, _him_ being Jesse Swanson of course, the guy who somehow swept her off her feet.

She was lying with her head on his chest while they watched The Breakfast Club for the umpteenth time. Beca found that she actually did like movies a lot, but enjoyed watching them with Jesse a million times more. She loved watching him watch the movies. She loved the way he knew everything about almost every movie. She just loved him, and was planning on telling him very soon. They were lying in a very compromising position, one she knew that most people would not approve of. She knew for a fact that if Benji wasn't out of town visiting his parents, that they wouldn't even be lying down like they were. Jesse was lying flat on his back, with one arm wrapped around Beca's torso. His hand had lifted her shirt up so he could draw lazy patterns on her skin. She laid on her side, laying on one of her arms while the other was placed lovingly on his chest. He had decided not to wear a shirt, because it was just them, so she was playing with the hair on his chest.

The movie was nearing the end and Jesse was quietly reciting the words of the movie. She could feel his chest vibrate from him talking and she turns her attention back to him. She smiles as he says the ending, "…a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club." He then follows Judd Nelson's lead and thrusts his fist in the air. Beca can't resist laughing at him when he does corny things like that, or when he does stuff like text her in the middle of Bella's rehearsals.

"I love you." She tells him, plain and simply. Jesse is taking aback by what she said and he sits up and pulls her into his lap.

**Jesse's POV**

I stare into Beca's eyes lovingly and can't help but get butterflies in my stomach.

"No, you can't say that," I tell her. She grimaces slightly and tries to move away from me, but I won't let her. "You can't say that, because I wanted to say it first." I told her as I planted a kiss on her lips. When we break away she looks up at and asks me the dumbest question in the world, "You love me too?" Was this girl crazy? How could she not think that I loved her?

"Beca, of course I love you too. I love everything about you. I love how you have a passion for music and I love how you only watch movies because you know I love them, but most of all, I love that you are you and through everything with the Bella's you haven't changed. You are the same weird girl who I sang too in my parent's car and the same girl who has those 'ear monstrosities', but that's okay, because I love you for all of you."

**Beca's POV**

By the time Jesse was done declaring his love for me, I felt a couple of tears rolling down my cheek. The only way I could think of responding to was wasn't by telling him, but by showing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and attached my lips to his. We haven't had sex yet, but now that I knew that he was fully committed to me, and I _knew _that I was fully committed to him, I was ready to take our relationship to the next level. I felt Jesse's tongue brush across my bottom lip and I immediately granted him entrance. He got up on his knees and pushed me down onto his bed, keeping his weight off of me. I moaned when I felt his dick rub up against my already wet core. I knew that Jesse wouldn't make the next move, so I did. I pushed his chest away from me so I could shimmy out of my shirt and toss in into an unknown part of his room. He groaned when he saw me clad in only my lacy bombshell bra from Victoria's Secret and his boxers that he let borrow.

"Beca… Beca, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to later." He told me, not being able to take his eyes off of my breasts. Thank God I wore my new bra tonight.

"Hey, Jesse, what would you say if I told you I didn't want to stop?" I asked him, trying to look as sexy as I could.

"Are you sure Bec? I don't want to push you." He told me as he pushed himself off of my chest.

"You're not pushing me, nerd. I want this," I told him as I placed my hand over his heart, "I want _us_."

He groaned again as he lowered himself down so we were again skin on skin. His hands were on either side of my head, keeping him balanced and keeping the weight off of me. I moved my hands so they were resting on his lower back, playing with the hem on his pajama pants. I slid my hands into his pants and started to grope around, trying to pull them down, but I wasn't able to move very well with Jesse so close to me. Jesse groaned when my hands grabbed his ass cheeks, causing him to snake one of his hands down to my boxers, _his boxers, _and pull them off of me completely, leaving me in my matching, lacey lingerie and him in only his plaid pajama pants. I used all of the strength I could muster up and flipped us over so I was straddling him and he was laying on his back, looking up at me with his lust filled eyes. I start kissing his neck as I make my way down his body. My hands starting at his nicely toned stomach and proceeding to his pants as I kiss down his neck and follow the same route that my hands went in. I had rid him of his pajama pants, leaving him in only boxer briefs. I smiled up at him as I started to play with the hem of his briefs. I could see the outline of his semi-erect dick and couldn't help but rub my hand it, eliciting a thankful groan from Jesse. Right before I made my next move, he flipped us over again and pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands and started to devour my chest. Whatever was showing he was licking, nipping and sucking. I released my round of moans and felt myself becoming considerably wetter. I started to squirm when I felt him unclip my bra and was so relieved that he had to let go of my hands to let me take off my bra. He looked at me with so much love and desire that I didn't feel self-conscious once. Then, he took my left nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger and tweaked it until I bucked my hips upward, causing my dripping wet core to rub against his now rock hard cock.

"JESSE! Mmm… Touch me down there, PLEASE, just touch me." Was all I could say. I didn't want to beg, but if I had to, then I was going to. What Jesse was doing to me was unlike anything I've felt before. I've never felt so much raw emotion in simple foreplay. With a satisfied smirk, Jesse ripped my panties off and threw them onto the floor next to his pajama pants. I closed my eyes tightly and awaited his touch on my most private area. When I felt his hot breathe on my wet cunt, I couldn't handle the anticipation. My eyes immediately shot open when I felt him slowly lick up my hot pussy. He was staring straight at me and it was turning me on to no end.

"Mmm… Jesse, OHMYGOD! JESSE!" I seriously don't think I could have said anything else. I started to rock my hips to try and get something more, but Jesse grabbed my hips and pinned them to the bed, halting all of my movement. I groaned in frustration and moved my hands to his hair and laced my fingers through his brown locks. He brought one of his hands up and started tracing circles around my entrance. My hips bucked harder and Jesse looked up at me, smirking, obviously proud of himself for the amount of pleasure that was building inside of me. He then shoved his tongue as far as it could go in my pussy and my squirming turned into humping and my hands tightened their grip in Jesse's hair.

"Jesse, never stop, oh my God, never stop. Unfff! Jessssseee-" I stopped immediately when his thumb roughly pushed down on my clit and I was sent into an immediate orgasm. "JESSEEEEEE!" and with that I collapsed, flat onto his bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked me with a toothy smile as he let me come down from my high.

"The best." I said back, plain and simple. There was no point in lying to him. "I really want that," I pointed to his throbbing member that was casually pushed against my abdomen, "inside of me." I finished as my hands went back around his neck and I pulled myself up slightly so I could suck on his neck. "Please, make love to me Jesse. Take me to another world baby." I could tell that he was taken aback by my level of flirtation and to be honest, so was I. I was trying so hard not to call him a nerd or a dork. I brought my foot up and removed him of his last article of clothing and threw it away from us, not really caring where it went. I looked down at his manhood, and couldn't help buy stiffen up. Jesse was bigger than any other guy I'd been with, not like I'd been with a lot, only two others. He calmed me down by kissing me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and moved my hand down in between us and gave his member a little squeeze. He groaned and thrust himself into my hand and I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excited are we?" I teased. He just chuckled and shook his head at me as he went in for another kiss.

Boy, kissing this man never failed to take my breath away, even if it's just a little peck on the lips. Maybe this is what _love _feels like.

He got back on top of me after he fished a condom out from the drawer and rolled it down the length of his member. I looked into his eyes and let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you don't want to," he started, "just say the word and I'll get off." He finished. It was my turn to chuckle. "Never." Was all I said before he thrust his hard member into me. He slid in with ease and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. We both let out an array of moans, groans and incoherent sentences.

"I'm so close Bec…."

"Cum in my hot pussy Jesse." Suddenly, I felt my pussy clamp down on his member, causing both of us to spiral into brain-washing orgasms. He stayed inside of me for a while until he was absolutely certain that my cunt was done twitching. He pulled out and disposed of his condom by placing it in the garbage bin right next to his bed. I turned and snuggled into his chest as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"I really do love you." Jesse whispered into my hair.

"I really love you too, nerd."


	2. Surprises and Dirty Dancing

_**Fun on New Year's**_

**Beca's POV**

"Jesse, where are we going?" I asked as my boyfriend dragged me by my hand down the hallway of the abandoned Baker Hall. It was winter break and only a select few people stayed on campus. When Jesse found out that I was staying, he ditched his family plans and stayed with me in my room. Kimmy Jin went home for the break, so we had my room all to ourselves.

"Stop asking questions Beca. You'll be excited to know that we aren't the only ones staying here for New Year's." He told me as he slowed his pace to an almost walk. I can't believe I forgot that it was New Year's Eve. This was going to be my first year with a person to kiss when the ball dropped. I pulled back on Jesse's arm and made him spin around and face me.

"Do you know what else happens when the clock strikes twelve?" I asked him curiously.

"Uh… 2013!?" He guessed hopefully. I dropped my shoulders in disappointment. How could he forget our four month anniversary? At midnight, it will mark four months since Jesse asked me out. We were at a bar and it was karaoke night. He got up on stage for his turn and sang _God Gave Me You _by Blake Shelton. Right when the performance was over, he ran through the crowd with the microphone and asked me out, in front of everyone. I said yes, obviously, but Aubrey didn't seem so thrilled. I don't think she'll ever come around to us.

"You sang a song to me, ran through the crowd and asked me something… how long ago was that? I asked him. Hopefully I won't have to spell it for him. I couldn't help but smile when he started counting on his fingers. I playfully punched him in the arm and said "Really nerd?" He just laughed back at me and rubbed his shoulder, as if my little punch hurt him.

"Of course I remember Beca. Four months ago, I got up enough courage to ask out the girl of my dreams and surprisingly enough, she said yes. Now, tonight I am going to share my first New Year's kiss with her in front of all of our friends." I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to I could kiss him more passionately. He always made fun of how short I was and how the height difference always hurt his neck when we kissed. When we broke away, he grabbed me around the waist and kept walking toward the party.

I guess this party wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Most of my friends were here and we were all having a blast together. I was dancing with Fat Amy when I felt strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me in close. I smiled as I turned my head and kissed Jesse on the chin. I lifted my arms above my head and wrapped them around his neck as we swayed to the beat. Jesse started to kiss my neck when I felt him brush his fingers down my arm pit. I jumped away from him, shocked, and gave him a weird look, asking him what the hell he was doing. He just laughed and grabbed me around the waist again.

"Have you ever seen Dirty Dancing?" He asked me as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I've seen parts of it I think…" I told him, my breathing slightly hitched from the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Well, there is a scene when Patrick Swayze has to brush his hand down Jennifer Grey's armpit and that's what your pose just reminded me of." He told me, laughing. I raised my eyebrow and started to walk away from him, pissed that he took a very serious move and turned it into something to laugh about. When he caught up to me, he spun me around and gave me a questionable look.

"Stop relating everything to movies!" I scolded him. "I love when you do it, but I hate when I put myself out there for your enjoyment and you _laugh _in my face." His smirk dropped from his face and he stepped closer to me, giving me no room to move.

"Beca, baby," he started, making my insides swell when he called me 'baby', "I love you and I never meant to embarrass you. Seriously, I'm sorry." The look in his eyes screamed forgiveness, but I wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway and started walking us back to my room. He didn't say anything and followed me quietly. When we made it to my door, he waited patiently while I patted my pockets for my key. When I came up short, I looked at him and sighed.

"I lost my key again… and I really wanted to show you something. Do you still have the spare I gave you?" I was always losing my keys, so since I trusted Jesse and he never seemed to be locked out, I gave him a spare just in case. He smiled at me and nodded his head, reaching down to unhook his keys from his belt loop. There were only three keys on the ring, so it wasn't difficult to find. He lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed me sincerely on the lips. The butterflies in my stomach exploded. How was I so in love with this nerd? I kissed him back and felt my back hit the door. I couldn't help but laugh when I felt the door open and his lips immediately leave my own. It was an instinct. We got caught once, in bed, by Kimmy Jin and ever since then he was always careful about what we do in my room. I laughed when realization hit him and he let out a breath he must have been holding. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room, closing and locking my door behind him. He sat down on my bed and shot right back up, picking up an item that I couldn't see.

"I guess I found your keys." He said, placing them on my desk and rubbing the spot on his butt where the keys had been. I smiled and nodded my head, silently thanking him.

"So, what did you want to show me?" He asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Don't get your hopes up nerd; I'm not even sure you're going to like it." I told him as I sat down next to him.

"Bec, I would love anything you get me." He said kissing me on the side of the mouth.

"You know that's not true!" I said laughing, "I could think of plenty of things you wouldn't like." I laughed too myself at some of the ideas that went through my head.

"Well, when do I get it?" he asked eagerly.

"I can't exactly _give _it to you, but I can show you." I told him as I moved from standing in between his legs to straddling his lap. I physically heard him swallow as I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled at it a little bit. He moaned when I bit his bottom lip and kissed down his neck. I went right back up to his ear and whispered, "You have to find your present yourself though." He opened his eyes and looked at me curiously.

"Do I get any hints?"

"It's in this room."

"Beca, really; that's all you're gonna give me? I need more than that!" He looked desperate, so I got up and walked over to my closet. I stepped inside and looked over at him, I flashed him the 'come hither' sign with my finger, beckoning him to join me. He got up and in three simple strides, he was standing in front of me with his eyes dark with lust. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind him, missing the laundry basket for sure.

"It's in here." I told him, gesturing around the small closet.

"Is it in plain sight?"

"If you look hard enough." And with that I kissed him and waited for him to find the surprise. He got down on his knees and started to feel around on the floor. After that, he pulled apart every shirt and pair of pants that had been hanging in my closet and come back with nothing. Then, finally, he checked the small little dresser I had in the back of my closet, where I kept my underwear, bras, and socks. I could tell he was taking his time looking through there, so I stopped his fun.

"Okay dork, it's not in there." I told him. "I never said the surprise wasn't _on_ me." Jesse immediately stood up and all but ran over to me. "Spin." He commanded and he twirled his finger in the air. I smirked at him and slowly spun around so he could examine me. I knew he found it when he took a deep breath and told me to stop.

"When did this happen?" He asked; talking about the tattoo I had gotten right under my bra line on the right side of my body. It was a very simple tattoo, merely saying 'Jesse' and the last 'e' on his name was connected to a simple heart that was in his hand writing.

"Did I write this?" He asked with a dumbfound look on his face.

"You can touch it dork." I told him, when I saw his arms were glued to his side, "And yeah. You wrote me a note once when I slept over in your room that night Benji went to the Magic show with his uncle. I couldn't find you in the morning and was scared that you had left, but when I saw the note, I knew that you weren't like any other guy I've ever been with. I knew that you weren't going anywhere, and now," I looked at his name that was permanently etched into my skin and smiled, "and now you'll always be with me." He smiled as he pulled me into a passionate kiss and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his torso. He walked us effortlessly to my bed and plopped down so he was on his back and I was straddling his waist again. I removed his shirt from his body and tossed it onto the floor. He unclipped my bra and added it to the pile of clothes we were creating.

"Can we just stop for a minute?" He asked as he bent his head down to kiss my skin. I automatically got goose bumps all over my body and I released a sigh of relief.

"How did you not think I was going to like this?" He asked as he kissed the inked skin again. "This is probably the _hottest _thing I have ever seen. I don't know how I'm going to stop myself." He said as he flipped us over and kissed the underside of my right boob, making me moan out loud. "How did you not think I would find this unbelievably sexy? Now every guy will know that I'm yours." I reached in between us and removed my pants, leaving me in just my panties. I moaned again as he started to rub my sweet spot through my wet panties. The way he was talking about my tattoo was nothing like I'd ever heard before. I was getting more turned on than I'd ever been in my life.

"How am I going to keep my hands off of you now? I've never been so turned on before baby." There that word was again. We called each other names like 'nerd' and 'dork', but secretly, I loved when he called me baby. I didn't have good past relationships, _ever, _so Jesse was so different. The way he touched me was like nothing I had ever known or experienced before. The way he told me the truth and how he wanted to know how I felt was so refreshing and downright attractive.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt Jesse removing his own pants and boxers and flipping us back over so I was on top.

"I want you to ride me tonight baby. I want to be able to see your new tattoo while we make love. I'm yours forever and I'm not going anywhere." He told me as he helped me rid both of us of the last article of clothing separating our most private areas.

"I guess you won this chess match." I said as I reached down and skimmed my hand across the slightly raised skin of the tattoo. It was still relatively new, but it didn't hurt at all.

"I always knew I'd come out on top." He said, flashing me a victorious grin. I rode him until we both reached our peaks, but he wasn't remotely close to being done with me yet.


	3. Love and 16 Candles

****  
**Hey guys. I wanna thank everyone who reads this story. I'll try to update as much as I can. The chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Sydney. :) Please review and have fun reading!**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I were running late to rehearsals…again. Not only was this the third time this week that we have been late, but accusations have been thrown our way and as many times as we deny them, we know that they know the truth.

We haven't told our friends about our relationship yet, because we didn't want it to cause and conflicts within the group, but we know that everyone knows. We walk around campus hand in hand all the time and have been caught by several of our friends, in very compromising positions.

We walked across the grass where many of the students like to study when the weather is cooperative. When I reached my designated building, I quickly pecked Jesse on the lips and ran inside so I could start instructing everyone. When I walked into the building, all eyes were on me. Fat Amy smirked at me and raised her eyebrows at my tardiness.

"And where have you been Shaw Shank?" Fat Amy asked me, using my nickname from the night I had been arrested.

"Y'know. Just running a little late." I said, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. I stood in front of everyone and removed my jacket, placing it around the chair. Gasped and murmurs filled the room and I looked around uncertainly. I followed everyone's gaze to my jacket, or should I say, Jesse's Treble Makers jacket. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and I looked down at my shoes.

"You guys so fucked last night!" Amy said standing up and pointing at me. I looked up and chuckled at her and slowly nodded my head. Why would I deny it? They all know, and probably knew.

"We should really start rehearsing!" I told them as I stood up and took out my phone, about to show them a new mash-up I had created the weekend before. Fat Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the chair and told me to spill my guts. We gossiped for the whole entire rehearsal and then left.

I met Jesse at his dorm because we had a planned movication tonight. I was nervous about which movie he was going to make me watch tonight. When I entered, I found him sitting on his bed with a bowl of popcorn ready to be eaten. When he saw me walk in, he shot up and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked him as I pushed him onto the bed and smiled down at him. He swallowed noisily and nodded toward his computer. 16 Candleswas the title that was playing on the screen of his computer. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but Molly Ringwald seriously pisses me off. I'm not sure if it's because she thinks she's this amazing actress, but she seriously irritated me throughout the whole movie. When the movie ended Jesse looked down at me with hopeful eyes and smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

"So, what'd you think?!" He asked, way to enthused.

"It was okay. That Molly Ringwald is one heck of an actress." I told him, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. His smile dropped. He must have sensed my sarcasm.

"That bad? Honestly, it's not my favorite." He told me. I turned to look at him and caught him staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I brushed my hand down the length of my face trying to get whatever it was off. He just shook his head, saying 'no' and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." He said with all the emotions he could muster up. I jumped back and looked into his eyes. All of his emotions were shown through his eyes as well. It was almost as if they were twinkling. I smiled and placed my hands on both sides of his face and places a loving peck on his lips.

"I love you too Jesse and as much as this," I motioned between the two of us, "scares the crap out of me, I am willing to accept you for everything you have to offer, through the good and the bad. You just have to accept me too; for everything. For all of the flaws and the mood changes." I told him, nervous about what he was going to say back. I have never been this raw with another person before. I've never let my emotions show before, but Jesse had my heart and I trusted him with everything I had in me.

"Beca, listen to me," He grabbed me by my hips and roughly shoved me into his mattress, "I promise you, from this day forward that I will love you forever. Nothing will come between us and nobody will get in our way. We'll be one of those power couples that people will hear about in the future and say 'Hey, they're still together?' That will be us, because you're it for me Beca Mitchell. You are the girl who took my virginity and will forever be my only love." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I knew he saw them, so I didn't try to wipe them off. I grabbed Jesse' hand and moved it over to my chest.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him, talked about my heartbeat, which was beating almost _too _fast. He nodded his head; his eyes never left mine. "This is what you do to me. I can never think straight when I'm around you and somehow, you broke down the very thick, brick wall I had built around myself for all these years and I'm glad, because I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart." When I saw a tear stream down his face, my heart swelled and all I could think to do was kiss him. Next thing I knew, I was on top of Jesse in only my blue, lacey underwear, straddling Jesse's chiseled abdomen. He was wearing nothing and I could feel his hard on perfectly, which made me instantly aroused and squirm on his arms. I started to grind my hot pussy on his abs, trying to feel some kind of stimulation and he must have caught onto what I was doing, because he moved his hand to my panties and stripped the small piece of fabric from my body. I unclipped my bra and threw into the direction he had just threw my thong, staring back down into his eyes as I pumped his hard cock behind my back. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back in bliss as he let out a loud sigh. We've had sex plenty of times, but this was different.

"Do you like that?" I asked mischievously. I knew for a fact that he came faster when I talked him through it. I got off of his stomach and lowered myself onto the floor in between his legs. I licked up the base of his cock and made his head shoot up and stare at me. I've never done this before and I have never been so scared in my life. What if I suck? I laughed at myself for a moment. I knew I was supposed to _suck_, but what if I gave him no pleasure. I was immediately taken out of the troubling thoughts in my head when I heard him moan louder, thrust into my mouth and his hands found a spot on the back of my head. He wasn't pushing my head into him, but he was just playing lovingly with my hair. My right hand stayed firmly on the base of his cock, pumping it in my palm, while my mouth explored the tip of him and my left hand massaged his balls. I started to tease him by squeezing his balls while I sucked at the same time and I could tell he was close. He tried to warn me that he was coming, but I ignored him and relaxed my throat muscles as I deep throated my boyfriend's manhood. Finally, I felt him unload his warm seed down my throat, which I swallowed greedily and smirked at the exhausted look on Jesse's face.

"We are doing _that_ more often!" He told me as he grabs me by the arm and throws me onto the bed, kissing me fervently. I laughed and pulled away from him and trying to regulate my breathing. He pulled me back almost immediately and rummaged through the bedside drawer for a condom, it seemed like forever, but he eventually collapsed on top of me with his arm still in the drawer.

"FUCK!" He screamed into the pillow, catching me off guard and making me jump. He mumbled an apology and flipped over onto his back, making me groan due to the lack of contact and the sight of his 8 inch penis standing erect. I looked over at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I started to feel self-conscious and I tried to pull the comforter up to cover my fully exposed body, but he stopped me and looked me dead in the eyes. He looked so sad.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, suddenly scared that I ruined our intense moment. He looked at me with almost a disgusted face.

"Babe," He started, making my stomach do flips with just the one word, "I ran out of condoms. This has nothing to do with you, or your perfect body." He told me, as he dragged his finger along my collarbone and down the side of my breast so it could rest on my stomach. My breathing had accelerated and I couldn't control myself.

"You love me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course Bec." He looked so hurt that I even questioned it. Just seeing all of the love and emotion in his mind made me realize that I needed him now and condom or not I was going to fuck the brains out of my boyfriend.

"Make love to me then." I whispered seductively into his ear, biting on his ear lobe after. He groaned and pushed off of me, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"Did you not hear me? I don't have a condom, meaning you could get pregnant."

"I am aware what happens when two people have unprotected sex, but I want you and I can't wait. If I get pregnant, we'll just start our family a little bit earlier than planned. I love you so much and I _need_ you." I didn't even let him answer me. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"You want to have a family with me?" He asked me earnestly. I was trying to shy away from this question, but there was no reason to hide it.

"Of course, we'd have the most adorable kids." I told him, smiling at the thought of what our children would look like. "They'd have your quirky personality and my height." I told him laughing. He smiled up at me, because I was still straddling his lap, butt naked.

"They'd have your gorgeous eyes and hopefully, my love for movies; _our _love for music." He stopped for a moment and sighed, "Are you sure about this? Unprotected sex?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Do you have an STD I don't know about?" I asked as a joke.

"Of course not!"

"Then let the games begin." I said, effectively ending all conversation by sinking down onto his still erect member. We both let out moans at the new feeling. I started to grind my body on his and bounced up and down until I could tell he was close. I got off and lay on my back, motioning him to join me. He hovered over my body, keeping his weight on his forearms, so he wouldn't crush me with his body weight. He caught my lips in a searing kiss as I directed his cock to my dripping wet hole. I moaned loudly as he continually slammed his manhood into my tight entrance. He was whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he thrust harder into me.

"Ohh… God Dammit, JESSE! I'm almost there!" I panted, feeling my stomach start to coil. Jesse snaked his hand in between us and rubbed his thumb on my clit so hard that my toes started curl and I released myself all over his cock, but he kept pumping in and out of me, not stopping. I knew he wanted to cum, but he wanted to make sure I was 110% satisfied before he released. I barely had time to calm down from my first orgasm before my second one started up again and we both released ourselves together. I lay on the bed, breathless. I smiled at the new feeling of his seed filling me. He filled over onto his back and lay on his back, pulling my limp body onto his chest. I listened to his heartbeat; it was controlling the rate my heart was beating.

"I think Levi Swanson sounds like a pretty good name if this baby is a boy." I told him, half joking.

"Yeah, I like that too, but I want to get married before any baby of ours comes into this world." He told me. I nodded in agreement and started to close my eyes in contentment. When I opened them again, Jesse was digging through his drawer again, but this time when he took his hand out, a red velvet box followed.

"Marry me Beca. I love you more than anything else in the world and pregnant or not, I want you to be the only woman I ever have to wake up next to for the rest of my life." He opened the box and revealed the ring. It was gorgeous and fit my personality perfectly. I nodded my head as tears started to flow down my face.

"Yes; of course." I finally got out. With that, Jesse smiled and took the ring from the box and slipped it onto my finger, where it was to stay, forever.


	4. Lunch Time Surprise

**Hey guys. It's me again. Uhm… So this is the next one-shot for my story… obviously. OH! I got a twitter. You can follow me or whatever. The link will be on my page. I will be tweeting about Pretty Little Liars and Pitch Perfect mainly. I'll also be twitter when I'm writing a new chapter for any of my stories and when I post them! You can DM on there or PM me on here if you have any other questions or comments or ideas. So enjoy this chapter and please review! They mean so much to me.**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I have been dating for a little over a year now and we are madly in love (not that I voice it as often as he would like, but whatever). He was supposed to be taking me to lunch today, but he cancelled on me because he had to meet with Donald for something.

Jesse has recently switched over to the iPhone after he broke his Droid by dropping it in the toilet. He also has no clue how to use his iPhone, which I found awfully cute (something else I would never say aloud). When he asked me to help him with installing all of the apps, I decided we could share an iTunes account so we could just share all of our music. I also downloaded the Snap Chat app for him and taught him how to use it so I could give him a little surprise of my own.

**Jesse's POV**

I walked into the grille that Donald was meeting me at and I heard my new phone beep in my pocket. I unlocked it and saw I had a notification from my Snap Chat app. I opened it up and saw a picture of Beca making a funny face. I smiled and sent one back of me sticking my tongue out.

As I walked up to the table Donald was at and I saw him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as I sat down in the seat across from him.

"Snap Chat?" He asked me, still laughing at me.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" I asked him.

"Stacie makes me do that too. She sends me some of the best pictures I've ever seen! They're funny and sometimes she sends sexy ones."

My phone beeped again and I got another picture of Beca. This time she was lying in our bed with the blankets pulled up all the way to her chin. The caption on the picture was simply, "thinking of you" with an emoji of a smiley face blowing a kiss. I felt my cock twitch in my pants when I saw this. I cleared my throat and took a picture of myself hiding behind a menu. I added a caption saying "I guess I'm okay with that," then I added a winking smiley face emoji.

"Okay lover boy, what are you eating?" Donald asked me, making me remember I was supposed to be discussing the ICCA's with him.

"Sorry. I'm getting the chicken finger sub." I told him. Then my phone chimed again and I gave Donald an apologetic look and opened up the new picture. I only had 5 seconds to look at it before it was gone. This one was of Beca stretching one arm out of the blankets and revealing part of her black bra with white, lacey trim. I spit up some of the soda I had been drinking and after we ordered I excused myself to the bathroom. When I got in there I dialed Beca's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey nerd! How's lunch?" She asked me, acting like she didn't just send me a naughty picture.

"Are you trying to kill me Bec? I'm at lunch with _Donald. _What if he would have seen?" I scold her, kind of feeling bad after.

"Jesse, calm down. I know for a fact that Stacie and Donald send pictures _way _worse. I probably just gained you some cool points." I laughed at her and was about to respond, but she continued. "I'm just really lonely at home… sorry loser." My heart fluttered when I heard her say home. Beca and I had purchased a house that was about 15 minutes away from the school. We wanted out of the dorm rooms and the house was for sale and it was cheap. I think the main reason we bought the house was because Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad, walked in on us in the middle of foreplay. Beca was on her knees, kissing my thighs as she worked my cock with her hand. She never recovered 100% from the humiliation until we moved. She always jokes that we have a lock now and her dad doesn't have a copy of the key.

"Okay, Beca. I'll be home in like an hour. We just ordered our food and Donald has to get back to Stacie at 2, so I shouldn't be much longer. Do you think you can handle my absence for that long?" I teased her. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her scoff on the other end of the phone.

"I think it's funny that you think I need you." She teased.

"Oh, I don't. I only keep you around because Benji never wanted to watch movies with me."

"I hope you never come home, you idiot."

"Whatever." Then I heard nothing. She had hung up on me. I got nervous and was about to call her back when I got a text message.

_I was kidding. You don't have to call me back. I Love You. xox_

I smiled to myself and responded with a simple 'I love you too' and went back out to eat. When I got to the table Donald was laughing at me, but didn't ask any questions. He had a knowing look in his eyes, but thankfully didn't bring anything up.

About 10 minutes later the waitress came back with our food and refilled our drinks. I was about to start eating when my phone chimed again; another Snap Chat notification. This one was a picture of Beca sitting up in bed, our white down comforter was nowhere in sight and her whole upper body was showing. 'I just want to get you sideways' was her caption, which made me laugh. She loved The Cab, but most of all she loved the naughty meanings behind all of the seemingly innocent lyrics that Alex DeLeon sang so beautifully. I moaned aloud and quickly took a picture of my sub. 'I don't have lyrics to caption with' was my caption. I looked up to see Donald laughing again and he just kept eating. I smirked at him and told him I was going to have to get home soon or Beca was going to die from loneliness.

"You guys live together now." He stated simply. I nodded and took a big bite of my sub. I wiped the blue cheese off of the side of my mouth and took a drink of my soda. "Is your sex life better?" I nearly spit out my drink and set the cup on the table, meeting Donald's eyes.

"Well, yeah, I guess. We are alone a lot more, so we have a lot more opportunity." I told him truthfully.

Right when I finished my last bite my phone beeped again; another picture. It was Beca's lower body. I saw her bare belly and her skimpy panties that matched her bra. I could also see her smooth, creamy legs. 'Still hungry?' was the caption. My mouth went dry and it took everything in me to walk out of the café and not seem too eager. I took a quick picture of me in the car to show her I was on my way home.

**Beca's POV**

When I got Jesse's picture, I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen so I could make myself some food. I heard the front door open right when I took the noodles for the Ramen off of the burner. Right when I was about to greet him, I felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist and his already hard cock poke into my backside when he pulled me in closer. He started to pepper kisses on my neck and led me away from my noodles. I spun around in his arms and grabbed him face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"You are such a tease!" He said when I moved my lips off of his and ventured down to his neck.

"Shut up, nerd. You know you enjoyed every minute of it." I mumbled against his neck. I removed his shirt and threw it on the ground. My hands quickly undid his belt buckle and pulled it out of the loops. Then I got down on my knees and was now eye level with his bulging jeans. He unbuttoned them himself and shimmied out of the jeans before adding them to the pile of his growing clothes. I gave him a little preview by groping him through his boxers. We kept eye contact the whole time and I saw the satisfaction that was etched all over his face. I released his cock from its restraint and carefully stroked him, while I moved my mouth closer to I could lick him from base to tip. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gripped onto the kitchen table. I moved my hand up and down his length at a steady pace while I took his balls into my mouth. Stacie had told me about how she 'deep throated' Donald and it drove him crazy. My mouth isn't so big, so this scared me, but I was willing to try it. I relaxed my throat muscles like Stacie had told me and slowly took his length down my throat, breathing through my nose. I kept him in my throat for a couple of seconds and then I felt him release. After I swallowed his hot seed, I stood up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Bedroom." Was all that came out of my mouth before he picked me up and ran me to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed and I unclipped my bra and throwing it on the floor. He came over me and started to stroke my nipples. My hands were tangled in the sheets as he took the opposite nipple in his mouth. I bit my lower lip in anticipation of what was still to come. My hand immediately landed on my panties and I started to touch myself through the small fabric. Jesse saw me and ripped the underwear off, cursing himself for being so eager.

"Is someone excited?" I asked as my foot stroked his cock. He sat up and I was still lying on my back. Jesse pulled me up and made me straddle his lap as he lay on his back. I stopped almost immediately and placed my hands on his chest to stop us from getting any closer.

"We've never done this before Jess." I told him, talking about me riding him.

"We'll go slow, babe." He responded, holding onto my hips.

"What if I mess up and embarrass myself? You would never let me live that down, nerd." I hated when this happened. I get so nervous that all of my insecurities bubble over.

"Beca, I love you. I would _never _make fun of you." And with that, I nodded my head and hovered over his erect dick. I grabbed him and I slowly aligned his cock and my pussy. I grabbed onto Jesse's arm muscles and slowly lowered myself down. When he was all the way in me, I ground my hips onto his and my nails dug into his biceps. I slowly started to lift us up, but this must have been too slow for Jesse, because he flipped up over and started to slam into me. He stopped his thrusting and grabbed my left leg; hitching it over his hip. He started to thrust wildly again and I called out his name fervently at the new feeling. My nails scratched down the length of his back and I knew I left marks. I knew he was close to his release when he started to thrust harder and faster into me. He leaned down and started to whisper naughty things into my ear.

"Jesse… oh GOD… I'm so close." I whimpered into the air. Immediately after I said this, Jesse's hand snaked its way between our bodies and he forcefully rubbed at the tiny bud of nerves. I started to thrash my head back and forth, moaning and panting incoherent things. With one final thrust, I clamped down around Jesse's dick and milked his warm cum from it. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there in silence, trying to regulate our breathing.

"So how was lunch?" I asked him, winded. He rolled off of me and onto his back. He pulled my limp body under the covers and stroked my hair.

"It was okay. I kept getting some pretty naughty pictures though." He teased me.

"I love you dork." I said, kissing his chin when I turned over to snuggle into the side of his body.

"I love you too, nerd."


End file.
